


Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I just had a really bad month and need to vent somehow, Poetry, life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll probably take this down later, but here is a bit of poetry. I've had a shit passed few months and several of my medical problems are syncing up in the worst of ways. Writing this helped.





	Hate

Hate

3/31/20

6:10 am

I Hate it.

I hate the way that my body looks back at me,

Soulless, lifeless, sad in the mirror.

I hate the Lines of Excess I received

While still feeling Empty.

I Hate it.

I hate that I have to fear Late Cycles each month,

Terrified, unprepared, horror in my soul.

I hate that My Periods will never

Be like clockwork.

I Hate it.

I hate that the more tired I become, 

The harder it is to find sleep.

Exhausted, weary, rest is all I crave but

The dawn always breaks before I do. 

I Hate it. 

I hate that the more I Write It,

The less the word looks right.

Confused, sad, I'm sure and yet

I must check it again. 

I Hate it.

My god. 

I Hate it.


End file.
